Melanthios Potter and the Sorcerer's Stone
by amalin06
Summary: Harry's name isn't really Harry. James isn't his father. His father is a vampire? Harry is in Slytherin and his aunt encouraged him. Join Harry for his first year of school as Theo Potter. The Slytherin Golden boy who isn't so Golden. Title changed a bit.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

A boy of eleven years old sat on a train heading for school. He sat and stared out the window at the people running for the train as it blew it's whistle for the last boarding call. A couple minutes later a knock came from the compartment door and a red hair boy stuck his head in.

"All the other compartments are full, can I sit here?"

The boy shrugged and looked back out the window. He felt the train start to move and for a couple of minutes they sat in silence. Then it seemed that the red head couldn't deal with the silence anymore and decided to introduce himself.

"By the way, my name is Ron. Ron Weasley."

The boy looked up and debated giving his name. If he did give his name, which name did he give? He had two names. The one which he grew up with, which was the one he was given at birth. Or the one that every one knew. He didn't like to get close to anyone, so he gave a variant of his birth name.

"Everyone calls me Theo." Theo answered.

"Is that your full name? Mine is Ronald Billius Weasley." Ron said.

Theo sighed. This was the part that he didn't want to get into. "My name is Melanthios Kleon. I prefer not to give my surname as it gets rather confusing from there."

Ron nodded and stared at a fat rat that was sitting on his lap staring at Theo in a weird un-ratlike way. It was kinda creepy so Theo looked out the window for the rest of the trip.

At last, after the long train ride and a hellish boat ride, here they were standing in a huge great hall waiting to be sorted. The strict lady that introduced herself as Professor McGonagall stood beside a stool and read from a list of names. Theo wondered which name they were going to call. Either way, he figured he would have a lot of explaining to do. His eyes searched the professors. He wondered which ones would give him trouble. Both of his names would cause reactions, both good and bad. He blanched when he came to the end where a tall, dark haired man was sitting. He looked just like the pictures his aunt showed him. He didn't know he was a professor here. That was going to cause problems. He turned his attention back to the Professor calling the names. She was coming up on the P's.

Dumbledore eagerly sat forward on his seat as Minerva came to the P's. This was the year Harry Potter came to school. As he watched, Minerva got a frown on her face. She looked up and searched the students left and then looked back down at the paper.

"Potter,.......Melanthios?" She said.

Dumbledore jumped. He didn't understand. The Potters didn't have anymore children or relatives. He watched as a tall, skinny dark haired boy stepped forward. He heard a choked sound and looked to his right to see his potions master choking on his tea. It was understandable. The boy was almost an exact replica of him. Except for the greasy hair, eye's, and nose. The boy could be his son. Could he?

Theo heard his name and blinked. That was.....unexpected. He guessed James Potter adopted him legally, so he would have his last name. But at least he wouldn't have to go by the horrid name, Harry. Really, who would name their child something so common. Melanthios, dark flower. It suited him. Really. His mother had been expecting a girl. So his birth came as a surprise. Since girls were all named after flowers in her family, she named him Melanthios, which in Greek, literally means dark flower. A sort of memento of his real father. Kleon was also Greek, which meant Glory, fame, and good repute. A way to balance out his first name. Traditionally, he was supposed to have his fathers name as his middle name, but that would kind of give him away. Even though the whole world knew him as Harry Potter, the immediate family knew him as Theo.

Theo stepped forward and sat on the stool. The school was looking at him like he grew a third head. The hat was set on his head and the lights went out. He suddenly heard a voice in his ear. Only his practice of not being startled kept him from jumping.

_Sooooo, Mr. Potter. Your not really a Potter are you? My, my, my. The wizardly world is going to be in for it with you. They have no idea what they are getting themselves into. I see it all in your head. The thirst for knowledge. Wanted to prove yourself. Wanted to prove your not your father. Either of them. Good vs. Evil. There is a war raging in you. Your mother did what she did to protect you from evil, but the world will view you as evil if they **really** knew you, wouldn't they? Don't worry I'm not allowed to tell. And yes, that is him, the one you are thinking about. Your right, you will have a hard time proving yourself to him. But remember this, things are not always what they seem. Like you, everyone has a mask they wear. To protect themselves, and their loved ones. You need to learn this, and to do that there is only one place for you. Somewhere, where you will learn who you are, and who you are meant to be.. and that place is..........**Slytherin.**_

A roar went up in the Great Hall. Both good and bad. Before he could pull the hat off his head, he heard the voice one more time in his ear...

_Remember, sometimes there is no good and evil. Things are what you make of them. Remember who you are....**what** you are, and prove others wrong._

He handed the hat back to the professor and walked over to his new table and sat next to a blond haired boy. He didn't' look at anyone, just stared at his empty plate, fully aware of the stared of the others in the hall.

When his food arrived, he took a couple bites of the meat, but it was too cooked. He would have to find someway to get the food that he needed. It had been about a week and a half since he had what he needed. If he didn't get any soon, all hell would break loose. Maybe his aunt would help him. She wasn't' really that bad. He remembered a year ago when she sat him down and explained what he was and more importantly _who_ he was.

_Harry came home from the park and another day of running from Dudley. He had been steadily improving over the years. He walked in the door to see his aunt sitting on the couch holding what looked like a letter. It looked like it had been read many times, and was colored with age. It was also not written on any paper that he had seen. It looked like what people used in the medieval ages. He closed the door when a voice rang out._

"_Theo, come in here please. I need to talk to you."_

_Theo walked into the living room and sat across from his aunt. She had always been sorta nice to him when alone. Something he was thankful for. He didn't know how he would handle it if his only relative didn't like him._

"_Don't worry your not in trouble. But I have to discuss something with you. Theo....this is so hard. Have you ever wondered why you can do things Dudley can't? You know your a wizard, but your so much more than that. Or why you don't look like your father? Or why people call you Harry? Well.....here just read this. Your mother brought it to me before she had to go in hiding. You were with her, but you looked nothing like you do now."_

_She handed him the parchment and he looked at it._

_**Dear Petunia, **_

_**If you are reading this, then the worst has happened and Harry (Theo), has been thrusted into your care. I know you hate all things from my world, but please don't let this change your view of your nephew. If something ever happened to you, I would treat your son like my own. Remember Tunia, the times we used to have when we were younger? I would do tricks for you. After my first year, you were so excited for me to tell you everything and you even read all my books. I don't know what happened but a friend of mine said that you were jealous and wanted into the school too. I'm soooo sorry. If I had know that you felt that way, I would have never gone. You were once my best friend. My sister. That means more than magic any day. I wish we could have had more time together. Maybe we could have mended things. We'll never know. But, now you have a chance to get to know your nephew. My son. Tunia, he is just like me, but more. James Potter is not his father. Yes, James knows. We married for protection. Theo's father....Merlin, I love him soooo much. He doesn't know about Theo. I would tell him, but who he works for.....what he does....who he is.....what he is.....Tunia he is a vampire. I knew this about him for a long time. And I never cared, but he turned to a very bad man. The man that killed our parents. The man that wants to hurt Theo. I can never be with a person who works for a man like that. I keep thinking that there is more to the story, but....I just can't risk it. **_

_**Anyway, the reason for this letter is no one knows who Theo's father is. There is a glamor on him, but since I cast it, it will fade about 24 hours after I die. The world knows him as Harry James Potter. But his name is Melanthios Kleon Snape. James legally adopted him. So his last name is Potter, but should anyone get a hold of his birth certificate, it will tell the truth of who his real father is. He will be a vampire. He already shows signs. He has a liking for blood. He doesn't need it yet. Not till his tenth birthday. But he will be attracted to anything red. He will like his meats rare. His strength and speed will steadily get better as he nears his tenth birthday. On his birthday, there will be no noticeably difference, but after about a week, he will need blood. Whether it be human or animal, he will need it weekly. If he has a little each day, he won't need as much. Once he turns 25 he stops aging. He will be able to use his vampire powers to glamor himself after that if he doesn't want anyone else to know. Only another vampire can see through them. Wizards can't detect Vampire glamors or take them off. If he waits too long for blood he will go into a blood lust. It usually takes about 2-3 weeks. He will attack the first thing with blood that he sees. His eye's will turn red till he comes out of it. When he drinks or is in need of blood his eyes will darken to almost black. I think that is from his father who has black eyes.**_

_**I love you, Tunia. He is a sweet child and will do anything to please you. Please treat him like your own. Protect him, love him. Show him what a good person I know you really are. Remember the good times, not the bad.**_

_**Love always, your sister,**_

_**Lily Anne Evans Potter**_

_Theo looked up at his aunt through his tears asking if it was real. She nodded and for the first time took him into her arms and held him. She explained that when he had shown up, she had been prepared to hate him. After about a month, he was sitting on the kitchen floor when she had cut her finger and Theo had watched mesmerized as blood welled up in the wound. Later that night she had pulled out the letter and read it. She then prepared Theo for the next month when his birthday would be and told him that he could hunt in the woods, but she would get him pig's blood from the local farmer._

Theo broke out of his thoughts as the blond nudged him. They were leaving. He got up and followed the students to the common room. The Prefect said that boys were on the left and girls on the right and off the first years went.

Theo walked over to the bed that had his trunk in front of it and rifled through his trunk for his pajamas.

"Soooo, your name is Melanthios." A voice drawled from behind him. Theo turned around and shrugged before going back to his search. He could have sworn that he packed them.

"You don't look like a Potter. Potter's all have the same unruly hair and glasses. You don't have either."

Theo shrugged again. What did this kid know. He was supposedly the last living Potter and he wasn't old enough to actually know James. Theo found his pajamas and changed quickly, leaving a flustered blond behind. Apparently he wasn't used to being brushed off.

The next morning, Theo found himself sitting in the common room at an early six a.m. He really only needed 4-6 hours of sleep. But he couldn't sleep good last night since he hadn't had any blood for a while. He had sucked down 4 blood pops in the last two hours, but they only had taken the edge off. He was startled out of his thoughts when the door opened to emit the dark haired professor.

"What are you doing up this early, Potter?" The professor sneered. Theo inwardly grinned. He had perfected that sneer when he was about six. He used it on Dudley on occasion.

"I don't sleep much." Was all he said. He went back to staring at the fire and ignoring the professor. Who looked like he didn't take kindly to being ignored or that his death glare didn't work on a lowly first year. Especially one whose last name was Potter.

Theo was saved when students started to dribble down the stairs to the common room. When all the first years were there. The professor cleared his throat to get their attention. He glared at all of them and they fell silent. Theo had to admit he was good.

"Now, my name is Severus Snape. I am the Potions Professor and your head of house. Officially, I expect you to act like he Slytherins you are. You have a job to do here, and I expect you to do it. The students and professors here expect something of you. You are to give it to them. You are to make yourselves presentable to the rest of the school. You are to control your emotions and impulses. You will show a united front. The other houses will ridicule you, torment you, and generally make your life a living hell. Your house is your family. If you don't stick up for each other, there is no one else who will. Now, unofficially, your house is your family. So, if you need to vent, yell, or show emotion, this is where it happens. The other houses will take it as a weakness and use it against you. Emotion is not a weakness, but something that should be done in private. You are a Slytherin. Act like it. I have been known to show favoritism towards my own house. The reason is simple. If I don't, who will. If you have to take revenge, play pranks, or generally goof off, do it discreetly. If I don't see you, you didn't do it. But if I catch you, and I will, you will find yourself in my detention scrubbing my classroom from top to bottom with a toothbrush. Now, off to breakfast, your schedules will be handed out there."

At the breakfast table he sat and stared at his schedule He had three classes today, and he was starving. He could feel that his eyes were almost black. Well, a very dark green. They wouldn't turn black for a couple days if this went on. Suddenly he heard flapping wings and looked up to see dozens of owls swarming the Great Hall landing in front of students. He was surprised to see a giant black hawk land in front of him carrying a wooden box with a letter taped to the top of it. He was so surprised that he just stared at it for a moment till the stupid bird pecked his hand.

"Ow, you stupid bird. Give it here."

He took the box and was well aware that half the hall, including the teachers were staring at him. He immediately recognized the writing on the envelope and tore it off the box and opened it.

"Well whose it from and what is it?" The blond said. He had introduced himself on the way to breakfast thinking that he would get more of a reaction from Theo. He was mistaken.

"My aunt, and it is none of your business" Theo said in a way that left no room for argument.

He read the letter quickly, a smirk forming on his face that made the rest of the older students glance quickly at him and then to their head of house. Theo paid little attention to them.

_Theo, _

_I know you have to be going about crazy right now with hunger, so I talked the neighbor, Mrs. Figg, into getting me into that place. The Cauldron or something. I was able to get a box with a permanent cooling charm on it. It will open only to you once you set your password. I would use your special speech. You know what I mean. If you send the box back, once a week, I will refill it for you._

_On to different news. What house are you in? How do you like it? Has anything changed since your mother was there? How are you coping? Did you make any friends?_

_Now, I know you must be in Slytherin. From what your mother described of the houses, it fits you to a tee. Don't worry if your not, your mother was a Gryffindor. But your father was a Slytherin. _

_Theo, your mother loved him very much. She would want you to believe that there was a reason for what he did. If it is possible for you to find out about him, please do. If he is good, you need him. There are things he can teach you that I can't. No matter what, he loved your mother, too. If he didn't he wouldn't have told Dumbledore that that man was after her. He asked Dumbledore to protect her. She told me this. Please, Theo. I know you think you hate him, but please find him and give him a chance to explain. Something your mother never did._

_Love,_

_Aunt Petunia._

Theo grabbed his box and almost ran out of the Hall with everyone looking on wondering what that had been all about. Only a few people had seen a sheen in his eyes.

* * *

**I have already completed this story but I'm only going to post a chapter every couple days, because I want to go over it and edit and add details and such. If anyone sees anything that doesn't sound right tell me. Oh, and please review. If I get enough possitive responses from this story, I will go on and write the second year.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Dumbledore called the staff meeting to order. The week was over and he wanted to know how the students were doing. If there were any trouble students and anything they needed to work on.

"Now that every one is here, I would like to start out with commenting on the beginning of the year prank that the Weasley twins pulled. It was very entertaining to see every one colored pink. Well, all except the Slytherins which is strange. Severus, what do you make of that?"

"No idea." Severus said. Actually he did have an idea. He had seen Potter whisper to Malfoy. He had watched as the whispering continued down the table and then no one had touched the potatoes.

"Well, must have been a fluke. Someone must have heard the twins talk about it. Now. Minerva, how are your Gryffindors?"

"Everyone is fine. We have a muggleborn that is in the top of her class. There is only two students who comes close to her. Mr. Potter and Mr. Malfoy. The three of them are in some kind of competition for the top. Her scores are the highest I have seen since ......" Minerva trailed off. Dumbledore lost a little of his twinkle.

"Yes, well. That just proves that muggleborns are just as good as the others. Filius?"

"Ah, yes, Ms. Granger. She got the levitation charm on the first try with Mr. Malfoy and Mr. Potter quickly following. My Ravenclaws are fine, but no one comes close to those three in scores."

"Same here, Albus. Those three are not afraid to get dirty. Mr. Potter, has been known to show a few students a thing or two about the plants. The only one in this case that comes close is Mr. Longbottom. He's a natural. The plants listen to him and trust him. They flourish under his care."

"Quirnus?"

"Y-y-yess. The s-s-students are doing nic-c-c-ly. Mr. P-p-p-otter, exccccelsss in defenssssse. He sssseeemsss highly interssteddddd"

"Severus?"

"The students are just as abysmal as always. Longbottom is going to kill us all one of these days. He can't go a day without blowing something up. Mr. Malfoy and Mr. Potter are top of the class. Followed behind by Granger."

"Well, it seems that we have some friendly competition going on in the first years."

"Albus, I have been wondering, why Mr. Potter's name is Melanthios? I thought the Potters had named him Harry?"

"Ah, Minerva. I have no idea. I, too, remember Lily introducing him as Harry. He was the replica of James at the time."

"What happened? There is no James in him now?"

Severus mumbled, "Thank Merlin" Everyone ignored him and Minerva continued talking.

"Do you think those_ people_ renamed him? It would explain why his name changed. But why Melanthios? What does it mean."

"Alas, I believe it is Greek, and it means Dark Flower. Lily's family has a long going tradition of naming their girls after flowers. I remember she was expecting a girl and had a list of flower names picked out. If she had named him, and called him Harry, it would explain his name. He does have dark features. The dark hair and his eyes are a very dark green from what I could see."

"It still doesn't explain his appearance, no offense, Severus, but he looks more like you than James."

"Yes, that is the question here. When I put him on the doorstep to his relatives, he had unruly hair and his eyes almost glowed they were so green. So, what happened? Has anyone seen his scar?"

"It's not there, Albus. I looked." Filius spoke up.

"Well, I think I might like to question him. See if we can't have some of these questions answered. Maybe I should pay a visit to his family first. Severus, Minerva, would you please accompany me. This meeting is adjourned"

An hour later they found themselves in front of a modest two story little house in Little Whinging, Surrey. Dumbledore walked to the door and knocked. It was opened by tall, skinny, horse faced woman. She seen them and pursed her lips.

"Well, I can't say I wasn't expecting you. I expected you to come sooner once you found out. Seeing as you have _him_ with you." She said pointing to Severus.

Petunia seen the shock flickered across their faces and quickly realized they didn't know. She averted her eyes from theirs and tried to remember what her sister said about people reading minds. She knew it was quite illegal but that didn't stop some people. She thought of an ocean seen while she led them into the sitting room. She quickly prepared tea while clearing her mind of anything remotely having to do with Theo. She thought of the last vacation they went on which was the beach. Lily had told her that if she thought of something that brought high emotion, it would help block out the stuff she didn't want people to know. She served up the tea and sat down facing her uninvited guests.

"Now, why were you expecting us?" Dumbledore began.

Petunia could feel eyes almost boring into the top of her head. She thought about how much she missed Lily as she let the scene of Theo play in the ocean run through her mind. She felt the eyes turn away and she looked up to see the dark man she knew as Severus look away. She cleared her throat.

"Well, his name for one. His full name is Melanthios Kleon Potter. Lily told everyone his name was Harry James for his protection. There are some things about Theo that you don't know. If you think he is some fame seeking boy, your wrong. He has had a hard life here." Petunia looked away but continued, "My son and husband, constantly bully him. The tease him and put him down. Vernon wanted to make him sleep in the cupboard. Look, I don't pretend to like magic. It took my sister and parents away from me. First to that school, then it killed them, but I love my nephew. I will do anything to protect him. Even from the people trying to protect him too. I play referee between my family and keep them away from Theo as much as possible. But, Theo, is very advanced for his age. He doesn't need my protection against his enemy's. He learned to take care of himself. He can get out of almost any situation, and do it with a finesse that makes escape artists look like toddlers. Everyone loves him, and most don't even know him. He can charm anyone if he puts him mind to it. But he doesn't. He doesn't open up to anyone. He keeps to himself. He doesn't let anyone get close. I think I am the only one he has ever opened up to. The only time I have seen him cry was last year. Even as a baby, he didn't cry. He would whine if he was hungry, but most of the time he used magic to bring his food to him."

"If you don't mind my asking what was last year?" Severus asked. Petunia gave him a glare that might even make Voldemort back off before answering.

"Last year was when I told him about his past. I told him about his mother, and the man who killed her. I told him _everything_. About how the man killed his mother and grandparents on both sides. About why his mother named him what she did. About what I knew of his father......Anyway, it was after that that he closed himself off even more. That day it was like a piece of him died. But I won't apologize for telling him. He needed to know."

Dumbledore nodded at her. She made sure she was still thinking about the vacation. She noticed that they were getting up and wanted to say one last thing. She looked at Severus.

"She loved you."

Severus turned back to her, his face even paler. "Excuse me?"

Petunia gave a small smile, "She loved you. She told me. Not even a month before she was killed. She came to see me. She had a feeling that she wouldn't live to see Theo's 2nd birthday. She also knew it was a possibility that Theo would come here instead of with his godfather. So, she loved you. She hoped for the best. She wanted to believe that it was different from how it looked. But she didn't want to risk Theo's life for a off chance that things weren't as they seemed. She cried when she talked about you. Don't get me wrong, she loved James too, but it wasn't the same. I remember how she would come home from school during the holidays and tell me about everything. When she came to you, something in her eyes would change. I haven't seen emotion like that since my parents. When you joined that man, it broke something in her. She wasn't the same. She stayed locked in her room for almost two weeks. We were ready to break the door down and drag her to the hospital. I've read her books. The ones on defense. She looked like one of those zombie things. Finally, I was able to get a hold of her owl and write to the first name I could think of. It was the only name she talked about as much as you. Only she was usually complaining about him. James came and unlocked the door. Three hours later they came out and announced that she was moving out and in with him. Two weeks after that, they were getting married. She looked happy, but it was there. In her eyes. It was like the light went out. It only came back on when Theo was born. I was there. No one knows, but James called me. I seen them before James could bring those _friends_ of his in. When she looked at Theo, there was a spark in her eyes. She died protecting him. Theo has told me. He remembers that night."

"He remembers his parents getting killed?" Minerva whispered. Their faces were white.

Petunia nodded. "He used to wake up screaming as a baby. Babbling about a green light, and cruel laughter. When he was seven, he actually told me his whole dream. They were in the living room, when they felt the house vibrate. James jumped up and told Lily to take Harry and run. She grabbed him and ran to his room. Theo said she was looking for something. She set him in his crib. And grabbed her wand. She was making movements with it in the air, while looking for something. Theo heard James yelling at someone to leave. Yelling about a rat and how they should have known. Then it was silent. He told me that a man that looked like a snake with red eyes came into the room and told Lily to move. That she didn't have to die. She pleaded with him to take her and not Theo. She put herself in front of Theo and refused to move. The man said something and Lily died. Then Theo seen a want pointed at his forehead. He said he looked at the man, and he remembers something flickering across the red eyes. Like he was seeing something. The man shook his head and said two words. Theo remembers a lot of green light, and a pain across his head. Then white light, screaming and a loud explosion. He said everything was dark for a while. He guesses he passed out. He woke up to arguing. A man with long black hair was arguing with a giant man. He was talking about how he wanted Harry. The giant said something about you. Then the long haired man said to take him that he had someone to hunt down. Again about a rat. Theo remembers a motorcycle and flying. Then me. We pieced this together over a couple years. His dreams have always been fragmented. But that is the gist of it. Like I said before, Theo has trust issues. He was 15 months old and watched his mother die and then someone tried to kill him. His whole world was broken apart in those few minutes. He believes that if he allows himself to get close to anyone that they will either be taken away or leave willing once they find out about him."

"What do you mean about him?" Dumbledore asked.

Petunia shook her head and looked away. "I said enough. I think you should leave."

When they were back in Dumbledores office. It was close to lunch. They finally sat down and thought about all they had learned today. Finally Minerva broke the silence.

"He remembers. A little baby. He was only a baby and he remembers. I can't believe it. Albus, I get the feeling that woman was hiding something."

"Your right Minerva. Severus did you get anything?"

"No, Albus. Someone coached her on occulemecy. All I got was fragments. The one that stood out was Mr. Potter on the couch reading a piece of parchment crying. The rest was what looked like a vacation to the beach. She wasn't able to clear her mind, and she didn't have shields but she did a good job thinking about something totally different."

"I think it's time to bring Mr. Potter in for an interview." Dumbledore said.

* * *

**Please review. I will post again in a couple of days.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

Theo was eating his lunch and listening to Draco chatter on about how much he hated the Weasleys when a shadow fell over the table. He looked up to see his head of house standing behind him.

"Mr. Potter, you are wanted in the headmasters office after lunch."

Theo nodded and went back to eating. Draco was looking at him like he wanted to ask but was restraining himself. Theo grinned inwardly. Draco was really growing on him. He talked non stop and was a conceited bastard, but he meant well. He helped a lot in the first week. The whispering was enough to drive anyone insane. But with his sensitive hearing, it quickly gave him a headache. The things they were saying were annoying. He remembered some of them.

_Is that him?_

_Why his name...._

_He's a Slytherin...._

_A Potter in Slytherin..._

_Evil...._

_Joined He-who-must-not-be-named...._

_He looks like Snape....._

People didn't know what to think about him. It was almost comical that they were equally afraid of him and curious at the same time. His own house was like that till the second day when he set them straight.

_Theo and Draco walked into the common room and it went silent. Everyone was staring at them. Theo sighed and climbed up on the nearest table._

"_Alright. I am Harry James Potter." Whispers broke out. He cut in, "I am also Melanthios Kleon Potter. That is my birth name. Harry is just a name that my mother gave me to protect me. I won't go into details because it's not your business, but I go my Theo. I have always gone by Melanthios. That is my name. Harry Potter doesn't exist. He never did. He was just someone that my mother made up. Yes someone shot a killing curse at my head and I survived, but it was a fluke. I remember it. He did the same as he probably did hundreds of times. I did nothing. I was 15 months old. I just sat there. I didn't mean for anything like that to happen. It just did. Yes, he killed my mother, Yes, he was evil. Did he deserve what happened? I don't know. It's not for me to decide. If he was alive, would I join him? Again, I don't know. He's not. So, the point is null and void. Do I believe all muggleborns should die? No. I would be a hypocrite. My mother was one. She was a very smart and powerful witch. But I do believe that the magic world should be separate. Muggles just don't understand. They fear what they don't understand. When they fear, they lash out. They would slaughter us in a heartbeat. So as to which side I belong to...neither. I haven't heard anything that would push me to either side. So, I hope this answers your questions. I don't appreciate being talked about behind my back. So kindly stop."_

It did stop. The Slytherins kept to their motto and stuck by him. They kept others at bay.

"So....." Draco said drawing him out of his thoughts.

"I don't know, Draco. I haven't done anything. I don't' know what he wants. Probably just background information on me. You know, I am their _hero_." Theo sneered.

It was a well known fact in his house how much he hated his fame. He went off on a rant one day about everyone expecting something from him.

When he was finished with his lunch he got up and nodded to his house and made his way to the headmaster's office. He stood in front of a gargoyle trying to figure out a way to get inside.

"Move." He said. Nothing. He wracked his brains for what the wacky headmaster would use as his password, then he grinned. An actual grin. The Headmaster was crazy. Only he would use muggle candy as a password.

"Lemon Drop."

The statue moved and a staircase came into view. Theo wiped his face free of emotion. And cleared his mind like his aunt told him. They figured it was easier for magical people to protect against intrusion, and that his vampirism made it easy for him. Vampires have been known to have Mind Magics. Theo just didn't know what kind or how to use them. He knew he could hypnotize someone, but he had to concentrate. He accidentally hypnotized his cousin once.

Theo knocked on the big wooden door and it opened to reveal his head of house, the Gryffindor head of house and the headmaster.

"Ah, Harry, may I call you Harry? Please sit down. I see you figured out my password." Dumbledore said.

Theo showed no emotion, even though he was seething on the inside. They _knew _he didn't go by that name.

"Actually headmaster, I prefer that you call me by my surname. I don't think it appropriate that you address your students by their first names. Especially, if the name doesn't even belong to the student." Theo said as he sat down. He noticed his head of house smirk and the Gryffindor head frown. Oh well, he deserved it. The headmaster was testing him. He mentally built up his shields even more. This _was_ the most powerful wizard since Merlin himself.

"Very well, Mr. Potter. I asked you here to see how you were doing in school. Are you making friends?"

Theo thought for a moment on what the motive really was behind this meeting and figured they would want to know more about him. If that was the case then they would have already paid a visit to his aunt. Judging my the look on Professor Snapes face, she said something to him about Theo's mother. He smirked. Time to let them know he wasn't some clueless eleven year old and that he had been coached in manipulations since he could walk.

"Well, I understand why my head of house is here, but why the Gryffindor head? Now, I know that you really don't want to know how I'm doing in school. You already asked the teachers, correct? Why don't you ask what you really want to ask. Which question is it? Why the name Melanthios? Where's the scar? What _really _happened that night? Or is it why do I look the way I do when I didn't look like this the last time you seen me as a baby? Well? I know you seen my aunt. Judging by your looks she didn't say anything you wanted to hear. She probably answered most of those questions. So, which ones didn't she answer?"

The room was silent. Dumbledore had an insane twinkle in his eye.

"Well, Mr. Potter, you get straight to the point don't you? Yes, I would like to ask a few questions that your aunt careful avoided. Your right about the scar. Care to tell us about it?" Dumbledore said.

Theo didn't say anything just grabbed a tissue off the headmaster's desk and dipped it in a nearby cup of water. He brought the wet tissue to his forehead and wiped it across. A lightning bold scar was revealed. The two heads gaped at him.

"Muggle cosmetics. When I was in elementary school, it was picture day. My aunt had an idea to put cover up on my scar since she said it takes away from my eyes. I liked the fact that the thing that reminded me that my mother was dead was covered up so I kept it like that."

"Very ingenious those muggles are. Now, your name and looks."

"My name...." Theo sighed. "Not many people knew that my mother had a dark sense of humor. Dark flower. Melanthios means dark flower. It's really ironic. I won't go into why, as it's none of your business. My middle name is Kleon. She gave me it to kinda counteract my first name. Kleon in Greek means glory, fame and of good reputation. As for my looks, I have no idea. I looked like this when my aunt found me on her doorstep."

"Very well. Now, your aunt was thinking of something that interests me greatly. She was thinking of a time when you were sitting on the couch reading a piece of parchment. Could you tell me about that?" Dumbledore asked.

Theo went ridged. He could feel his eyes darken, and his fangs lengthen. He glared at the headmaster. "You had no right to try to read her mind." He all but growled. "That was a letter from my mother to my aunt. It was personal and no business of yours. Now I think this conversation is over." Theo got up and left the room.

Severus and Minerva were staring in shock at the spot where Theo once sat. Dumbledore had a speculative look on his face.

"Did you get anything, Albus?" Minerva asked.

Dumbledore shook his head and frowned. "His mind was almost as shielded as Severus's here. I think there is more to Mr. Potter than we know. I have only seen that look on his face once before, from _you,_ Severus. He is very protective of his family. A trait I know very well. I believe that our dear Lily had a few secrets."

Theo was mad. No, he was beyond mad. He stormed through the halls. He knew he looked dangerous. He always did when he let his anger through his mask. The students were scattering away from him as he made his way to the exit. He didn't bother to stop and tell his house mates what happened. They took one look at him and cleared the way for him. He stormed through the exit and headed straight to the Forbidden Forest.

An hour later, and a full belly, Theo leaned up against a tree in the woods. He heard a branch snap and he shot his head up. It was getting dark. It really didn't matter to him, since he could see fine, but the teachers would be worried. He stood up and heard footsteps coming from his right. He looked and seen the most magnificent sight he ever seen. A beautiful white unicorn stepped into the clearing and looked right at him. He froze. Unicorns weren't known to come near males. Even more, they avoided vampires like the plague. He watched mesmerized as the unicorn walked over to a little stream and started to take a drink like he wasn't even there.

He stood there for a few minutes staring, knowing this was likely the only chance he had to see one up close. He was just getting ready to leave when he heard leaves shuffle. The unicorn whipped up his head and looked off in the distance. Its nostrils flared, and it took a couple steps backward. Theo watched as a shadow glided out of the bushes and attacked the unicorn. He could hear slurping sounds. A vampire? It couldn't be. Even vampires know not to mess with a unicorn. Suddenly the thing lifted it's head and looked straight at him.

The pain. That was all he could think about. His head felt like it was splitting open. His vampire side reacted to the pain and came to the forefront. His fangs lengthened, as did his nails. His eyes turned pitch black. Theo crouched down and hissed at the thing that dared cause him pain. That was how he was found. Hissing and ready to attack like the monster he was.

Severus was mad. No, he was beyond mad. Students cowered out of his way as he tore through the halls to the exit. The headmaster said that Potter wasn't in the castle, and the Slytherins said that he was last seen heading to the forest. Stupid boy. It's called Forbidden for a reason.

What he expected to see when he found Potter wasn't this. The scene was one out of a muggle fiction book. The boy didn't even look like the Potter that he had seen this past week. He was crouched and hissing at a shadow thing that hovered above a dead unicorn. His face looked of pure hatred.

He must have made a noise, because both heads whipped towards him. His jaw fell open when he seen Potter's face. His eyes put his own to shame. They were pitch black and he had fangs in his mouth. His fingernails looked like deadly blades.

"My, God." He wasn't even aware that he had spoken out loud till the shadow thing fled.

Theo was swearing words in his head as he watched the thing flee. He started taking deep breaths to calm down as he walked over to the unicorn. He seen that it was still alive if just barely. He pulled out his wand and took a deep breath trying to remember the healing charm that he had read.

"Epinsky." He said. He watched the wound close. He reached down and put his hand on the unicorns chest to feel the heartbeat. He could hear it, but he liked having physical information. He didn't like relying on sound and sight. He knew you couldn't always believe what you see and hear. The heard beat was weak but steady. He sighed a breath of relief. It would live. He sat down next to it and put his head in his hands, fully aware that his professor was still standing there staring at him.

They must have stayed like that for about an hour, before the unicorn started to stir. Theo stood up and stepped back to give it room. The unicorn stood and slowly walked over to him. He held his breath waiting to see if it would attack. He was pretty sure he could out run it. Especially if he took to the trees, but he really didn't want to exert that much energy. The unicorn stretched out it's neck and stuck it's nose into his neck and let out a snort.

Theo couldn't help himself. He let out a laugh. It had a slight hysterical edge to it, but it was a laugh none the less. He hadn't laughed in such a long time. It was just so ironic. His name literally meant Dark flower. He was a vampire. He was a male. And there was a unicorn nuzzling his neck.

He patted it's neck and whispered, "Your welcome." It then backed up, nodded it's head, then took off in the woods leaving Theo standing there with a dumbfounded professor.

Theo turned to the professor. "I know you have questions. I also know I'm in trouble for being out here in the dark and alone. But it was better than the alternative. Which I think you know."

Theo started the treak back to the school and the professor stepped in pace beside him.

"Potter, explain to me what I saw back there." Professor Snape said as last.

"I think you know what you saw, Sir. I came out here because I was mad and needed to blow off some steam. If I didn't....." He left the result unspoken.

"Has that happened before? Loosing control?"

Theo looked away. "About 4 months ago. My aunt Marge was visiting. She doesn't like me very much. She always says things about my parents. That they were drunks and my father was a dead beat. That day, she said something about my mother. She had been working on me all day. Trying to get me to blow. I have a temper. A very bad one. A bad thing with me being what I am. But, I have had ten years to learn to control it. But that day, what she said....in so many words she said that my mother slept around. I lost it. I don't know exactly what happened, but somehow, aunt Petunia, who had saw what was happening lured me with aunt Marge's dog to the basement and locked me in. She threw the dog and a couple raw steaks down there with me. The next morning she let me out. She told me what happened. She told Marge that I had a condition. That causes me to lose control or something. Somehow she got her to leave without her dog and to not come back till I was in school. After that, I've kept a tighter reign on my emotions and eating habits."

"That's what was in the box you receive the first day of school." Snape said. Theo nodded.

"I stayed in the Leaky Cauldron the week before school. It had been almost two weeks. My aunt had somehow found a squib neighbor to show her where Diagon Alley was. She knew basically where it was from my mother, but she needed someone non-muggle to get her in. She bought a owl and a self cooling box, and sent it to me. I would have had to sneak out here and I don't think I would be able to do that once a week and not get caught."

Theo suddenly turned to his professor and stared at him. "Please, Sir, don't say anything. I don't want anyone to know. I realize you have an obligation to tell the headmaster, and he has the right to throw me out, but please, I don't want the students to know. It's hard enough with me being who I am. I don't need them staring at me and talking about me because of _what_ I am."

Severus stared at the boy. The boy who he no longer considered a Potter. The boy who looked and acted like himself so much it was scary. The boy who was standing in front of him begging. Begging. For him not to tell his secret. The scene itself was actually familiar. He remembered his first year.

_Severus was sneaking out of the Forbidden Forest and almost ran right into the Headmaster. He was internally cursing himself for letting his guard down. He looked up and seen the Headmaster frowning at him._

"_Headmaster, it isn't what it looks like." an eleven year old Severus pleaded._

"_I know, Mr. Snape."_

_Those few words made Severus's heart stop. Surely he would be expelled now. The school wouldn't want a monster running around the school with children here. He would be shipped back to his abusive father and his weak mother._

"_Don't worry, Mr. Snape, your not the first non-human I've had in the school. There is actually another right at this very moment. Granted he's not a vampire, but he is considered a 'dark creature' in the eye's of the ministry."_

"_Please, Professor, please don't tell. I don't want anyone to know. Please." Severus begged._

"_No worries, my boy. I have no intentions of telling. Just make sure you take the necessary precautions."_

"_Yes, Sir. Thank you so much."_

Severus looked down at the boy. He nodded his head and left him standing on the edge of the forest with a defeated expression on his face. He made his way straight up to the Headmaster's office. He opened the door to see Dumbledore sitting behind the desk. The news about Theo was enough to make him forget about the shadow.

"Vampire."

"What?" Dumbledore said trying to figure out what his potions master was saying.

"He's a vampire. He was in the woods feeding. I caught him in vampire mode. He begged me, Albus. He all but got on his knees. He begged me not to tell the students." Severus slumped in a chair. Albus knew he was the only one that Severus let his guard down around.

"Well, my boy, what did you say to him?" Dumbledore said with his eye's twinkling.

"Nothing. I said nothing. He reminded me of myself. Of a time, that I have tried so hard to forget. I left him standing there at the edge of the forest."

Dumbledore sat there staring at him. Suddenly he smiled.

"Severus, you yourself said how much he reminded you of yourself. We know there was something that Lily was hiding. It can't be a coincidence that Melanthios is a vampire. We know there is only two ways to become one. I'm almost sure he wasn't bitten. So that leaves only one way. We know neither James nor Lily was one. Melanthios looks nothing like James anyway. Severus, he looks like you. He is a born vampire. I know you had relations with Lily. I know you loved her and still do. Severus, he is your son."

* * *

**I won't be doing a pairing in this story, since he is only 11. About why he seems so mature, he is a vampire. I believe they mature faster mentaly wise than humans. Also, remember he remember's his mother dying. He also has had to put up with his uncle and cousin all his life. So he is more mature than other's his age. But emotionally, he is still only 11. You'll see that in the up coming chapters. I hope you like it. I'll try to answer any reviews I can.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

The end of October was on Theo before he could even think about it. He woke up early on Halloween morning and sighed. He hated Halloween for obvious reasons. The past couple months were weird. His classes were fine. He was doing good, especially in Potions and Charms. He could complete any potion or charm you gave him if you told him how. But there were weird things going on around him.

The Headmaster was always seen smiling insanely at him. The potions professor was always caught staring at him with a disbelieving look. The defense professor was always seen staring at him like he grew two heads. It was a little unnerving. He always ended up with a headache after defense class. There was something not right with the professor. He always sensed there was something more to him. Like there was two bodies living in one. But that wasn't possible was it?

Luckily today was Saturday. He spent the day in the library not even coming out for lunch. He needed to do his homework plus he wanted to look up his history. Not the Boy-Who-Lived or even Harry Potter. But _his_ history. Melanthios Kleon Snape. As much as he wanted to hate the man, he seemed sincere. If Dumbledore trusted him, then there must be something about him that made him good. The thing was, he couldn't find any Snapes anywhere. It was like they didn't exist. No Snape was there before his father. Maybe his grandfather was a muggleborn? But he would be in the archives. He wasn't. So, was his grandfather a muggle? Was his father a muggleborn? But he joined Voldemort. A man who wouldn't let a muggleborn join him. So, if his grandfather was a muggle, and his father wasn't a muggleborn, then his grandmother must be the witch. The problem was he didn't know her maiden name.

Theo closed the book and sighed. He was at a loss. If he could get into the restricted section then he could look up vampire history. It might have something in there if he was from a long line of vampires. He was stacking his books to take back when his sensitive ears heard a conversation.

"I'm telling you, Dean, that monster is guarding something. Why would Dumbledore keep something like that in the school."

"Ron, I didn't see anything. All I could see was the three heads. I was too busy trying to keep an eye on them and not get bit."

"What do you think it's guarding? What could be so important that they would need something like that in the school?"

"Seamus, did you see the paper last month? There was a break in at Gringotts. I heard Hagrid saying something about picking up a package for Dumbledore when I was there with my parents. Maybe he already cleared it out."

Theo had heard enough. Why was a Cerberus in the school? Why wasn't there any information on his family? And why in the world were vampires history books in the restricted section? He had too many questions in this head to go to dinner. He ended up in the third floor corridor when he froze. He smelled something that wasn't supposed to be there. Then he heard a scream. He tore down the hallway towards the smell and ended up in the girls bathroom staring at the most ugliest thing he had ever seen.

The troll must have heard him because he found himself ducking from a flying giant club. His vampire half came to the front and he prepared to defend himself. He knew even though he was a vampire he was no match for what looked like a Mountain Troll. He pulled out his wand and tried to think of a spell. Any spell. The club slammed into the wall above his head. Theo jumped out of the way. He leaped at the wall and used it as leverage to flip above and behind the troll then he said the first spell to come to mind.

"Wingardium Leviosia"

The club went flying up in the air and he let it go on the trolls head. There was a crack, the troll swayed, then with a deafening smack, it hit the ground unconscious. As he looked around his nose picked up the smell of blood. His eyes landed on a girl that somewhere in the deep recess of his brain he recognized a muggleborn Gryffindor.

He forced himself into a corner and stayed very still. If he moved he was afraid he would lose control and attack her. She stood up and started to come closer to him. He hissed.

"Leave!"

"No, I want to...are you ok?"

"You will leave if you know what's good for you." Theo all but hissed.

Before she could do anything the door slammed open and three Professors came in. He almost sighed in relief. He had never been so happy to see his potions Professor. He looked at him, pleading to him with his eyes. He knew it had worked when he saw the said Professors eye's widen.

The professor grabbed the girls arm and pushed her into the Gryffindor head of house's arms.

"Stupid girl. For a know-it-all you know nothing. Stay there."

The professor then took slow steps over to Theo with his hands raised in surrender, so not to provoke him. He crouched down in front of him to block his view of the others in the room and forced his eyes to look into his.

Severus could see a ring of red forming around the pitch black eye's of his student and son.

"Theo, take a deep breath. That's it. Concentrate on me. On my voice. Breath evenly. That right. Your fine. Every things fine. The danger is gone. Good. See, your fine." Severus found himself talking in a soft voice that no one had ever heard before come from him. He repeated this for about five minutes telling Theo that he was fine and the danger was gone. He seen the red receding from his son's eyes and green start to seep in. He watched him run a tongue across his top teeth then nod. Severus sighed and stood up. He turned back to the other people in the room who were looking at him with wide eyes.

Theo could only look at the floor. He couldn't believe that they had seen him like that. That girl knew. She _knew. _She would tell everyone. He didn't even notice his father clear the bathroom. He let out a croaking sound and slid to the floor. He _did _notice that he never hit the ground. He looked up to see his potions professor holding him. His _father _was looking at him questionably.

"She's going to tell. The whole school's going to know. I'm going to be expelled. I'm going to have to go home. Oh God, I'll have to go home." Theo lost it. Everything he has been holding in since he found out his father was a professor at his school came to the front. He broke down. He clung to his father's robes and sobbed.

Severus's cold heart just about broke when he heard the first sob that his son let out. He wrapped his arms around him and rocked him. Making ssh noises that probably went un noticed. It wasn't until he noticed that Theo had fell asleep that he noticed his own eyes were watery. He hadn't cried since he had found out that Lily had married James and was pregnant. He didn't even cry when he found out she was dead and he was the reason for her death. He gathered Theo up and carried him to his sleeping quarters. He lied him on the couch and turned around to see Dumbledore sitting in a chair by the fire smiling at him.

"Not right now, old man. I'm not in the mood."

"I wasn't going to say anything, Severus." Dumbledore said still smiling.

"Indeed."

"I heard from Minerva what happened. Ms. Granger was lucky that Mr. Potter was close by. She's not going to say anything. Minerva made sure of that. I noticed he wasn't at the feast, so I'm assuming that he didn't hear the announcement and happened to hear the troll."

"I did." Came a voice from the couch. They both turned and looked to see Theo sitting up and holding a blanket around him like a safety net.

"Ah, Mr. Potter, could you tell me what happened?" Dumbledore asked.

Theo nodded. "I assume that Professor Snape told you what I am?" Theo seen the Headmaster nod. He took a deep breath, "I was in the library most of the day doing my homework and .......research. I didn't feel like going to the feast. It's not like I really _need_ to eat that much. I was just wondering the halls thinking about things when I smelled something. I was about 2 corridors away when I picked up on the grunting noises and heard a scream. I ran towards the sound and came upon the troll in the girls bathroom. I didn't notice the girl there till it was over. I ended up using the first spell I could think of and levitated the club above the trolls head and knocked it out. When the excitement was over.....that's when I smelled her. She was bleeding. I had too much adrenaline running through me to control it. I was able to back myself into a corner. I tried to tell her to leave, but she wouldn't go. When the professors showed up.....I thought...I thought I was going to ......" He trailed off and looked down at his hands. "I understand if you have to send me home. The students safety and all."

"Your not going home, Theo." Dumbledore said. Theo looked up and seen only sincerity in the old mans eyes. "Your not the first non human I've let attend the school. I've had a werewolf attend here. In fact he was a friend of your mothers. I've even had a vampire attend here before." Dumbledore said the last part while looking at Theo's potions professor. Snape was staring out the window.

"Why?" Theo couldn't help but ask. Both of them looked at him.

"What do you mean, my boy?"

"Why? Why would you let someone like me, someone like a werewolf and a vampire attend a school filled with children. If the ministry found out.....the parents....They view us as Dark Creatures. Creatures! As if we aren't human! In their eyes we're nothing better than animals. Why would you risk yourself like that?"

Dumbledore stared at him with knowing eyes. "Because somethings are worth the risk. Somethings are worth fighting for. I believe in the good of all things and people. It might be a foolish believe, and it might get me killed one day, but if I don't give these people a chance, or even a second chance," Dumbledore looked at Snape. "than what's to stop them from going to someone who will. Why do you think so many wolf packs and the Clans joined Voldemort in the war?" Dumbledore was pleased Theo didn't flinch. Theo thought about it and it made sense. Voldemort gave them something that the Ministry didn't. Equality. Well, to a point. He didn't treat them as animals. They did things that they didn't want to do for someone who was giving them a chance to live a normal life. To not have to hide what they were from the world. They could be themselves and not have to worry. If someone would just give them a chance, they would have joined them in a heartbeat and not have to kill and torture. Theo nodded to show he understood. Then he looked up at the Headmaster.

"He's not gone." Theo whispered.

"Who?" Dumbledore asked knowing very well who.

"Voldemort. I feel it. He's still out there. Watching. Waiting. He's biding his time. Trying to find a way to come back. I know what my aunt told you, but there was something I never told my aunt. When the curse backfired on him, something came from him. It was black and felt pure evil. It looked at me and fled out the hole in the ceiling. I felt it in the woods last month. I feel it in the school. Even now, I feel it. He's here, and he's looking for something. I know your hiding something in the school. I heard some kids talking about a dog earlier today. That Cerberus is guarding something and Voldemort is after it. I don't know what else you have guarding the thing, but you better make sure you have more than a lock that a couple first years can open. He won't stop. He'll keep trying till he does it. He will do it, too. He will be back." Theo was whispering by the time his little speech was over.

"You don't have to worry. Your safe at your aunts."

"I'm not worried about myself, Headmaster. I can take care of myself. I know I'm no match for a Dark Lord like Voldemort, but I can get myself out of a sticky situation." He could too. His mother had left some books on Vampires and their abilities with his aunt. He should be able to form into a smoky mist and transport himself that way. He could form into the mist which would keep himself from being hit with any curses, but he couldn't transport yet. He also should be able to form into some sort of animal. Vampires were natural Animagus's. He just didn't know how to go about doing it.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

It was the day before Christmas Vacation and Theo found himself packing his trunk. He was still amazed at all that had happened since he had started school. His father always went out of his way to help him with potions. Not that he needed help. But it was nice. He was pretty sure Dumbledore and his father knew that Severus was in fact his father. But neither of them had said anything. He was also amazed to find himself opening up to Draco, Vincent, and Greg. People thought that they were just the muscle of the group, but they were actually intelligent. I mean they got into Hogwarts, so they had to have some intelligence. But people see what they want to see. They don't like to talk much. Mostly grunt a response, but they are loyal and when they do talk, they amaze you. Vincent excels in Charms, while Greg excels in Transfiguration. Draco is good in potions. While Theo was good in potions himself, he excelled in Defense. He was always caught reading some kind of Defense book. His book was filled with notes from his practices. He was working on a way to make up some spells. Between the four of them, they had most of the subjects covered. People were starting to call them the Slytherin Quartet. They were always seen together.

He was packed and ready to go tomorrow. Draco invited him and the boys to his house for Christmas, and he surprised himself by accepting.

The next morning everyone piled onto the train. The train ride seemed like it was faster than the way to the school. He followed Draco off the train onto the platform and seen a blond couple standing off to the side. The stood like they were royalty, and people around them acted like they were too.

"Draco, darling, it's so good that you are coming home to Christmas. I'm glad you invited your friends. It gets so lonely in that huge manor, just the two of us."

Draco had two twin circles of pink on his cheeks. Vincent and Greg looked like they were trying not to laugh. Theo looked the other way. He never had that. He never had a mother to smother him. Yes, he had an aunt, but she was the physical sort. She told him she was proud of him and that his mother would be proud but she never hugged him.

"Draco, why don't you introduce your friend. I know Vincent and Gregory, but who's this?" Draco's father said.

Theo looked up. Draco hesitated for a minute. They discussed this moment in depth. Draco wasn't sure where his parents loyalties lie. He had heard them talking while he grew up and the conversations he heard always contradicted themselves. They talked about serving the Dark Lord, but then they talked about how happy they were that they were dead. They also talked about Dumbledore. So this was the moment.

"Father, this is Theo. Theo my father." Theo fought a grin.

"That explains so much, Draco. Please don't spare me, I can take what ever they dish out. I have before." Theo then turned to Draco's father and extended his hand.

"Mr. Malfoy, I'm Theo. I'm in Slytherin House with your son. The reason he seems like he is about to wet himself is because the rest of the world knows me as Harry Potter." Mr. Malfoy's lips turned up and he gripped Theo's hand.

"So the world knows you as Harry Potter. Who are you really?" He asked.

It was Theo's turn to smirk. "I am a Slytherin at heart. My birth name was Melanthios Kleon. My mother and her husband told everyone that my name was Harry Potter for safety reasons. So, you may call me Theo. Pleased to meet you, Mr. Malfoy and Mrs. Malfoy. I have heard a great deal about you."

"Not all good, probably." Mrs. Malfoy said as she led them through the barrier.

"You can't always believe what you hear, Mrs. Malfoy. Nor can you believe everything that you see. There are rumors and such circulating about me, and some of them aren't even remotely true."

"But there are some that are true." Draco piped in. He was relieved that the introduction went well.

Theo smirked at him. "Of course. There is always some truth behind rumors. They had to start somewhere. The fact that I took down that troll was true, but the rumor that I killed it with my bare hands is not."

"Of course, you would have to have super human strength to do that." Draco said as they grabbed the port-key saving Theo from commenting. He was relieved that no one noticed how pale he was. But he was wrong. Draco's father noticed.

Lucius narrowed his eyes. There was something off about Draco's friend. Him being a Veela could sense that there was something different about him. There was also the fact that he looked nothing like James Potter. If his memory was correct, he looked almost identical to a good friend of his at the same age.

When they arrived he instructed Draco to show his friends their rooms and almost dragged his wife to the study. He left her standing in the middle of the room and went straight to the bookshelf and pulled out one of his old year books.

He turned to the third year and seen his picture along with his wife. He turned to the front of the book and found the first years. He went through the names: There was Sirius Black, Cissy's innocent cousin; Remus Lupin, the werewolf; Peter Pettigrew, the rat; James Potter, Lucius looked closer. There was nothing about young Theo that looked remotely like Potter.

"Luke, what are you doing?" Cissy said.

"Come here. Look at this. This is James Potter from his first year. Young Theo looks nothing like him."

"Maybe he took after his mother."

"No. Here's her picture. He has her eyes, sort of. They are green, but a darker green. They share the same nose and that's it. Now look." He turned to the S's. She looked.

"That's Severus. Lucius Abraxes Malfoy, what are you trying to say?"

"Look. The same straight hair, same arched eyebrows, same slanted eyes and high cheekbones. Merlin, Cissy, their identical except their nose. Can't you see it? I can't believe no one ever seen it before. Severus has him in his house. In his classes. He has to know. There is no way he can't know. He loved her Cissy. You know that."

"I know more than anyone, Lucius. She was my best friend. She should have been Slytherin. Her blood status was the only thing that kept her from being one. I also know that one minute she was madly in love with Severus and a month later she was married to Potter. No one knows what happened. The only two people that might have known are dead."

"I know, Cissy. Let's see how Severus acts on Christmas day. We'll ask him then."

Christmas day arrived and Theo and the boys were sitting staring at the tree waiting for the company to arrive. Theo had presents before, but they were in private and only from his aunt.

The guests arrived and Theo was surprised to see his father there. Vincent and Greg's parents were also there. Then it was time to unwrap gifts. Theo had only gotten the boys something and his aunt. He had already sent his aunt her present. He had gotten her a necklace that was handcrafted with a lily and a petunia intertwined. He had it engraved on the back saying :Sisters forever. In life and death. He was sure she would like it.

He had just opened his last gift when a black hawk owl flew through the window and landed in his lap. She had a black box with small holes in the top of it. Theo took it and stared at it for a minute.

"Well whose it from?" Draco said. Theo looked up surprised. Everyone was staring at him. He looked at the letter attached to the top and took it off.

"It's from my aunt."

He opened the letter and read it.

_Theo,_

_Happy Christmas. I'm glad you are spending Christmas with a nice family. I remember a Narcissa. Your mother spoke highly of her. She was your godfather's cousin. I believe your mother and her were best friends._

Theo stopped reading and looked up at Mrs. Malfoy. "You knew my mother?"

She looked started but nodded. Theo nodded and kept reading.

_Anyway, my gift is something special. I spent along time trying to think of a perfect gift. I know I haven't always been the best aunt. And I would like to say I'm sorry. I know you don't like to get close to anyone, so my gift to you is a friend. With your **gift**, you'll always have a non judgmental companion to talk to. I got it in Diagon Alley. I was told she is highly poisonous and her venom is extremely valuable. Treat her well._

_Love, _

_Aunt Petunia_

Theo sat there for a minute in shock. He now knew what she got him. If she was poisonous he had to talk to her before she seen him. But in front of all the people? He looked back at the letter and seen a P.S.

_P.S. I realize that you will probably be in front of people and don't like to show your gift, so I told the snake not to bite the person that will open the box. She knows that you are her master. She also knows that you can't talk to her in front of people. The man I asked about Parseltongue said not much was known about it, but the snakes can understand human language fine. Especially from magical people. He told her not to bite anyone till she gets permission from her master._

Theo nodded to himself and grinned. Everyone watched as he set the letter down and reached for the box. He carefully lifted the lid and made a ssshhing sound that sounded like he was comforting it, but in reality he was letting the snake know that he was a speaker.

He pulled the lid off and stuck his hand in the box and she slithered up his arm. Theo heard gasps from around the room. She slid up his arm and wrapped around his neck.

"_Your my master. The lady told me about you. I didn't understand much, but she told me not to bite you. She put your scent in my box so I would get used to you."_

Theo nodded slightly and ran his fingers down her body. Not noticing his father's narrowed eyes.

"She's beautiful." He whispered.

"She's...she's..she's...." Draco stuttered.

Theo looked at him and smirked "A Black Mamba. I know. She is one of the most deadly snakes in Africa. They can reach speeds of up to 12 mph on land. They reach up to 9 feet in length and only the King Cobra is longer. They can also strike their prey up to 12 times injecting their venom each time. I know, Draco. But she is just a baby. I have always been interested in snakes. I accidentally set one loose on my cousin once."

Mr. Malfoy choked, "You set a snake loose on your cousin?"

Theo nodded and grinned. One of his true grins. "It was a 10 foot boa constrictor. We were at the zoo. I was watching it and my cousin pushed me. I was mad so I made the glass disappear. My cousin fell in. and the snake got away. The glass reappeared and my cousin was stuck in the enclosure. It was rather funny."

Draco shook his head and laughed. "Only you could magically set a snake loose on your cousin. How old were you?"

"I was seven."

Now it was Snapes turn to choke, "You magically did that at the age of seven?"

Theo nodded. "My aunt told me that I was a wizard for the first time I think when I was about five. It was kinda hard not to notice something when I kept on getting sent to the principles office for turning my teacher's hair blue."

The boys started laughing.

Theo was on a roll. He had never let anyone in and he enjoyed them knowing about him. He decided that it was Christmas and he would let loose a little. He leaned back and put his hands behind his head and grinned.

"Lets see. When I was 3 I kept on stealing my cousins milk. But he was on the other side of the room. So you would see a glass of milk floating across the room. At five I turned my teachers hair blue. She was mean and kept on telling me I was wrong when my grades were the highest. When I was seven it was the snake. Hhhmmm. Oh, when I was 9, my cousin was chasing me and I accidentally apperated on the roof of the school. That was fun to explain. My aunt spent almost two hours trying to convince the principle that I climbed up there. At 10 I shattered all the kitchen windows because I was mad at my uncles sister. I think that was it."

They were all gaping at him.

"I think the most exciting thing I did was turn my stuffed pig toy into a stuffed dragon." Draco said.

Theo shook his head and looked at Draco. "My aunt was the only one that was nice to me. My uncle hated me and ignored me most of the time. My cousin's favorite past time was beating me up. My uncle's sister would constantly put my dead mother down and tell me my father was a drunk and a dead beat. Accidental magic happens under stress. Mostly when your mad or scared."

Lucius took the cue and took Severus into his study. He poured them both a Brandy and sat down and looked at him.

"I know what you want to talk to me about. Dumbledore figured it out in October. You can be sure he is not going back to those people no matter what the old man says."

"Severus, how could you not have known? The dates don't add up. He would have been born two months early if he was Potter's."

"I know, Lucius. I did the math when I seen him for the first time. My only excuse was that I wasn't myself. My mother had made me join the Dark Lord and then Lily seen the mark. She freaked and ran away. Three weeks later she was married to Potter. Then she had Theo. Then she was dead. Merlin, Lucius, it was me that got her killed. I heard the prophecy. I told him. Then I begged for her life. He remembers. He remembers her getting killed. He remembers the Dark Lord turning his wand on him. He was a baby and he remembers. What is he going to think of me when he learns that it was me that sentenced his mother to death?"

"I would want to know why?"

Lucius and Severus whipped their heads around to see Theo standing in the doorway with his snake wrapped around his arm. Lucius excused himself leaving Severus and Theo to hash things out in private.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

Theo took the seat that Lucius just vacated and stared at the man that was his father. He had grown up hating him. Thinking he was evil, and trying not to give into his instincts and turn evil also. He watched as his father downed his drink and turned to look in the fire. Severus took a deep breath before he began.

"I knew your mother before Hogwarts. I seen her performing magic for her sister in the park one day and knew she was like me. We both lived in a town called Spinner's End. My father was an abusive muggle, and my mother was a born vampire witch. She was kicked out of her family for marrying a muggle, so she set out to teach me all she knew. She thought that if I could prove myself to the family that I would be her ticket back in. I was the only eleven year old that knew more dark arts than a fully trained Auror. Your mother accepted me. She knew what I was, and she still accepted me. For years she was my only friend. When I turned 16 my mother started talking about the Dark Lord. She was obsessed. I was scared. She knew she was too old to join, but she would make me. I started hanging out with Lucius who was a couple years older than me. He was a known supporter of him. I tried to separate myself from your mother, but she wouldn't take the hint. Shortly before our graduation, I called her a mudblood. It was a very mean and low thing for me to do, but I figured if it kept her away from me and safe that it was for the best. I joined the Dark Lord shortly after graduation at the encouragement of my mother. About a year later I ran into your mother at a party here at the Ministry. Narcissa invited her. I loved her. Merlin, did I love her. I should have stayed away, but I couldn't. One thing led to another and I'm guessing you were conceived. A few days later she showed up on my porch. She was so excited. I had just came out of the shower and was putting on a shirt. She must have seen my arm because she started yelling then left. A month later I heard that she was married to Potter and was pregnant to him. About six months after that, I think it was the beginning of July, I was in Hogshead. I was supposed to be meeting Lucius there. I noticed Dumbledore going into a room and was curious. I snuck up to the door and listened in. At first it seemed like just an interview and I was turning to leave when a raspy voice rang out. It said, The one with the power to defeat the Dark Lord approaches, Born to those who have thrice defied him, Born with the power the Dark Lord knows not, There was more but the owner caught me and kicked me out. The Dark Lord was beginning to suspect me of not being loyal, so I went to him with the prophecy to put me back in his graces. Theo, I never knew it was you. When he told me he was targeting the Potters, I begged. I also ran to Dumbledore. I figured if anyone had the power to protect them he did. He promised he would, but I would have to spy for him. The day he was defeated, was both the worst day and the best day of my life. I'm sorry, and I understand if you think the worst of me, but I loved your mother, and I would never wish any harm on her."

Severus finished his speech and Theo just looked at him. He nodded his head and went up to his room. He needed to think. He lied on his bed and petted Sauda. He had finally thought of a name for his snake. It was Greek and meant dark and beautiful.

He thought back to what his father said, and if he was honest with himself, then the pieces fit together. His aunts and father's stories blended together seamlessly. As much as he wanted to hate his father, he couldn't. Anyone who loved his mother that much couldn't be that bad. But that didn't mean he was going to give him an easy time.

_'Master?'_

_'Yes?'_

_'Can you speak yet? I don't see anyone here, and I don't smell anyone here.'_

Theo laughed.

_'Yes, I can speak. Thank you for listening to me. You can talk around people, but I won't reply'_

_'But why, Master? Being a Speaker is a great gift.'_

Theo sighed to himself. How to explain the prejudice of humans to a snake.

_'**I** know it's a gift, but others don't see it that way. A long time ago, there was a Speaker. He helped others start a school for magical people. He was a great man, but he had different views. He thought children with non-magical parents shouldn't go to school with the children that grew up with magic. The others didn't agree and accused him of being Dark.'_

Theo sighed. He was lost in his thoughts and didn't hear the footsteps stop outside his door. Sauda heard but the scent of the person smelled like her master so she didn't say anything. That and she didn't want him to stop talking. History was so interesting.

_'So, this Speaker, he wasn't Dark?'_

Theo shook his head _'I don't know. Maybe. But what is Dark, really. Why should someone be classified as Dark because of their views or their choice of magic. No, I don't think he was Dark. I understand his views somewhat. The muggleborns were holding the purebloods back. The teachers had to start at the beginning for the muggleborns and the purebloods didn't learn everything they would have. There are exceptions of course, like my mother. She was brilliant.'_

_'That still doesn't explain why Speaking is looked down upon.'_

_'Well, somewhere down the line, I'm guessing from always being ridiculed, the Speakers turned evil. They killed and tortured. About 50 years ago, there was this boy who came to the school. He was the original Speakers descendant. He was ridiculed for being raised by muggles. He found out he was that Speakers descendant and started doing very bad things. So in the end, people think just because one or two Speakers turned out bad, that it's an evil thing to be able to do.'_

_'I understand. Oh, and there is a man that smells like you outside the door.'_

Theo jumped up and whipped open the door to come face to face with his father. He glared at him.

"What did you hear?"

"You speaking Parseltongue."

"And are you going to say anything?"

Severus shook his head. Theo sighed and leaned against the door frame. He didn't know what to think about him. He acted like a snarky bastard to everyone but the Slytherins. If it was an act, then why do it in the first place? He shook his head and sighed and went back to his room closing the door. He needed time.

The months passed quickly for him. Between classes and trying to give his father a chance, he didn't have time to think about much of anything. Then sometime in the middle of March, he was on his way out to sneak into the woods for a much needed fresh snack when he heard 3 heart beats. The thing was, he didn't see anyone. He hid around the corner till he was sure that who ever the heart beats belonged to couldn't see him and then he followed.

He was almost out of the castle when he ran into Draco.

"What are you doing out here?"

"I could ask you the same thing."

Theo glared at Draco. He shook his head. "I heard something and I was following it. What about you?"

Draco grinned, "I heard Weasel talking about a dragon and I was going to investigate."

Theo shook his head and motioned for him to follow. This petty rivalry between Draco and the Weasleys was getting annoying. It was so childish. They made their way down to Hagrids hut and peeked through the window. There was Weasley, Finnegan, and Thomas sitting around the table staring at a huge egg. They watched it hatch and a beautiful dragon came out.

Theo was trying to drag Draco away when Hagrid suddenly looked up and seen his noticeable blond hair.

_'Shit'_ Theo didn't notice he swore in Parseltongue, and he grabbed a dumbfounded Draco and dragged him back to the castle where they ran head first in to Professor McGonagall.

"Just what are you two doing out after curfew? Getting into trouble?"

Theo shook his head. "No, Professor, I had heard something disturbing and went to investigate to see if it was true."

"And what did you hear, Mr. Potter?"

"I was in the Library earlier and I heard Mr. Weasley talking about a dragon that was here on school grounds. I know how dangerous they are and that they are illegal to keep and I didn't want anyone to get hurt, so I went to investigate to see if it was true."

Professor McGonagall pursed her lips. She didn't know if she should believe him or not. He _was_ a Slytherin, but on the other hand he was a Potter. She sighed in the end and looked at him with tired eyes.

"Very well, Mr. Potter. Where did you see this dragon."

"In Hagrids _wooden_ hut. The dragons only a baby, but they grow quickly. Be easy on him, Professor, he means well, he just can't help it."

Her expression softened as she looked at him. Then hardened as she looked at Draco.

"You had better get back to your common room." She said as they heard the sound of footsteps. They all turned to see the three from Hagrids hut come around the corner and freeze upon seeing them.

Professor McGonagall pursed her lips again and put her hands on her hips. Draco smirked until Theo elbowed him and glared. Theo then grabbed his arm and led him back to the common room. They collapsed on the couch and Draco broke out in a grin again.

"That was brilliant. I don't know how you did it, but it worked perfectly. Not even a point taken. No detentions. It was the most amazing thing ever. She looked at you like you were a saint. Like you could do nothing wrong. Merlin, that was just amazing."

Theo let a grin break out over his face, "Well, what can I say, I am pretty amazing." Draco laughed and elbowed him. They broke out in laughter and it continued all the way back to their dorm rooms where they collapsed and fell quickly asleep.

The next morning when they walked into their potions class, the Gryffindors were all glaring at them. Draco and him had missed breakfast that morning so he raised an eyebrow at Vincent and Greg.

Greg leaned forward and in his deep voice that Theo thought was from not talking said, "They were minus 50 points this morning. The Gryffindors all yelled at the Golden Trio and they told them it was you and Draco who got them caught."

Theo shook his head. "They got themselves caught. Honestly, who keeps a dragon in a wooden hut." Then Theo smirked, "But we are almost in the lead for the house cup this year thanks to them."

A week later Theo was sitting in the common room trying to do his transfiguration essay. He just didn't understand it. He might be good in doing the spell work, but the theory was way over his head. It had never been his strong point and it looked like it never wood. Now if you asked him something about Defense or Potions, and he could go on for hours about the way the different ingredients react to each other or the way your supposed to successfully defend against Dementors. He was thinking about asking Greg to help him out when Draco came flying into the common room.

He looked around and his eyes landed on Theo and he all but ran over to him. He slammed a book on the table and Theo looked at it then at Draco before raising an eyebrow. Draco shuddered.

"Don't do that, you look like Snape. Now, look at the letter in the book."

Theo looked and it read that the dragon was being passed on to someone named Charlie tomorrow night in the astronomy tower. Theo looked back at Draco.

"So, what. It sounds as if the thing is going to some reserve. You should just let it be, Draco." Then Theo actually thought about it. They were close for the house cup, with Gryffindor leading by about 50 points. Theo grinned. "On the other hand, if they get caught, then we might be in the lead for the house cup. Ok, heres the plan......"

The next dinner Theo and Draco sat down across from Vincent and Greg. No one had seen them since last night. They took one look at them and grinned.

"Your up to something, Theo. I haven't seen you look so evil since Dumbledore interrogated you." Vincent said.

Theo's grin was positively feral. It made some of the older Slytherins glance nervously at him. Towards the end of dinner Theo grabbed a book from his bag and stood up. All eyes were on him as he walked towards the head table. His father watched with narrowed eyes wondering what his son was up to.

Theo walked up to Professor McGonagall and gave her his most charming smile. Her face softened immediately and she melted like butter.

"Professor?" He said in his most innocent voice.

"Yes, Mr. Potter? What can I do for you?" She said softly while the school look on dumbfounded. They had never seen their Transfiguration teacher act like anything other than her normal strict self.

"Well, you see, I borrowed this book from the library." Theo pulled out the book that Malfoy had stolen from Weasley. "And when I opened it. I found a letter. Since the person that it is addressed to is in your house, I thought you might like to return it for me. You know, how Gryffindors are against Slytherins. He would probably think I had cursed it or something." He handed her the letter while still looking most innocent. He watched as her smile melted from her face like butter. He frowned and looked at her with wide eyes. He did notice the other teachers watching with curiosity.

"Is something the matter, Professor?" Theo asked her. She looked sharply at him.

"Did you read this, Mr. Potter?"

Theo looked at her like that was the most outrageous thing ever. "Of course not, Professor. I only looked at who it was addressed to. I would never read something so personal."

She looked at him again, then smiled. The students sat gaping. Their strictest Professor just smiled. At a _Slytherin_!

"Of course, Mr. Potter. I should never had insinuated that you did. I will take care of it. Now you go and finish your dinner."

Theo bowed his head, "Of course, Professor."

He turned and headed back to his table grinning like he had just been pronounced minister of magic. He sat down next to the boys and said nothing. He reached over and put some chocolate pudding on his plate and started eating. He looked up and noticed everyone staring at him.

"What?"

One of the older students, he thought the name was Flint glared at him. "What was that about?"

Theo swallowed his pudding and smirked evilly. "You'll see tomorrow morning. I'll just say, the House Cup is ours this year."

He then got up and walked out of the hall leaving a dumbfounded Slytherin table behind. The day couldn't be better in his mind.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

The next morning when the Quartet walked into the Great hall, they were greeted with cat calls and wolf whistles from their house table. It took all his acting skills to look confused. He had to elbow Draco to get him to stop smirking.

After he sat down he glanced up at the point hour glass. The Gryffindors were down 150 points. Theo's jaw dropped.

"150 points. They lost 150 points." He whispered. He couldn't quit staring.

He turned to see Draco gaping at the point hour glass too. Draco looked at him and grinned. "Let me tell you again, how amazing you are, Theo. I will never again doubt your powers of persuasion and the fact that you are a pure Slytherin. I don't know of one person who could have pulled that off and not get caught." The rest of the table nodded and smirked at him. Theo smiled. For the first time, he felt like he belonged. Like he was a normal wizard. One who didn't defeat the dark lord. One who wasn't a vampire. One whose mother didn't die defending him. He felt like for the first time in his life, he had a family. And it was a great feeling.

The next thing he knew there was only a week left of school. He was heading towards the common room from the forest. He was going to miss it here. He felt like he belonged.

He was almost to the entrance when a hand shot out and grabbed him. He didn't have a chance to grab his wand, let alone see who it was, when the world went dark.

Draco ran to his Head of House's quarters and pounded on the door. When the door opened, he launched into an explanation.

"Theo was supposed to come back from his walk. He never showed up. I went looking for him and he wasn't there. I have a feeling he's in trouble. Please, Professor, he's the only one who befriended me for who _I_ am, not who my father is."

Severus looked at him and nodded. He didn't think he was in trouble. He was probably in the forest. But he would go along with it for now. He led Draco down the hall when a girl rounded the corner at a dead run.

"Professor! I need to speak to Dumbledore, please. It's an emergency. Please. Could you tell me where his office is?"

Severus recognized the muggleborn that his son saved at the beginning of the year. "Ms. Granger, what could be so important that you are running like an animal so close to curfew?"

"Please, Professor, I need to see him!"

"He's not here. He had to go to the ministry."

The look on her face was of pure fear. "But he's got Theo!"

Severus's heart stopped in that moment. For the first time in fifteen years, his vampire side came unwillingly to the surface. He felt his fangs lengthen and his dark blue eyes, turn black. He growled. His family was in danger.

"Who?" He all but hissed. Draco and Granger took a step back from him.

"I seen Professor Quirrel carrying him to the third corridor. Theo looked unconscious."

She barely finished and he was off. He didn't know what he would find when he got there, but he didn't want to find out. His arm where his Dark Mark was had been itching since the beginning of the year and always in the presence of that man.

Theo woke up with a groan. He looked around and seen dirty stone walls. In the middle of the room was his Professor standing in front of a mirror. He was mumbling to himself, but it sounded like it was double layered with hisses. Then he spoke a little clearer.

"I thought you would be here. I didn't think I would have to come find you."

His professor spoke with out stuttering, but his voice was different. Like a hiss. He felt Sauda quiver around his neck. Suddenly all the pieces fell together.

"Voldemort." Theo said.

The man looked at him. "I see you put it together. Now, I need your help. You know. One Slytherin to another."

Theo looked at him like he had grown two heads. "You think I'm going to help you? Your more nuts than the Headmaster."

The man whipped out his wand and pointed it at him, "Your dare compare me to him!"

Theo already had his wand out and he dodged a bright red curse that he was petty sure was the Crucio curse. He shot off one of his own curses. One of the few reading about.

"Pectoris Subsisto!"

Voldemort through up a shield and looked at him in shock. "Well, I never thought I would see the day when the 'Golden' boy would use the dark arts. But a heart stopping curse isn't going to stop me, Potter."

Theo grinned showing his fangs. "No, I might not be able to stop you, but I can make you regret ever targeting me. Feel my pain, asshole! Sentiopoena!"

Voldemort dropped to his knees and let out a guttural cry as the spell hit him. He had never felt so much pain in his life. Theo watched with satisfaction. That spell he had worked on for months. Voldemort had taken so much from him, he wanted to make sure he felt everything that Theo had felt. Losing his mother, getting beat by his uncle and cousin, the ridicule, the vampirism, everything. He never saw his father come in.

Theo took a step towards Voldemort as the said man raised his head and looked at him.

"You will not be coming back today, Voldemort. Till we meet again. Evict Animus!" Theo watched as Voldemort screamed and a black cloud with red eyes was ejected from the Professors body. The cloud hovered there like it was going to go back. Theo frowned. "Oh, no you don't. Exurornus." The body burst into ash. The cloud let out a cry of rage and fled.

Theo collapsed, but never hit the ground. He looked up into the red rimmed eyes of his father and grinned a fangy grin. "We have to stop meeting like this." Then he passed out.

When he woke, his father was sitting there in the chair next to the bed staring at him. He looked around and seen that he was in the hospital room. He groaned.

"Why do I keep waking up in different places from where I passed out in?" He said. He was rewarded by a chuckle. He turned his head to the other side to see the Headmaster sitting there.

"That, my boy, is the question of the day. How are you feeling?"

Theo took quick inventory of his body. Aside from some muscle soreness, he felt fine. One of the perks of being a vampire.

"I feel fine, Sir. I take it you want to know what happened?" Both of the Professors nodded.

Theo took a deep breath then started, "I was heading back to the common room from the woods. I had spent most of the day in the Library and I wanted some fresh air. I was almost there when someone grabbed me and I was knocked out. When I woke up, Professor Quirrel was there. He was talking weird. He had no shuddering and his voice.......I remembered it. I knew something was wrong with him since the beginning of the year. My senses were screaming at me when ever I was around him. It was like there were two beings in one body, but I thought I was just being stupid. Well, when I heard his voice and it affected Sauda, it clicked who he was."

Dumbledore cut in, "Excuse me, but who is Sauda?"

Theo grinned sheepishly and reached inside his robe and pulled out a two foot long snake. "This is Sauda. Voldemort was mumbling to himself in Parseltongue. Sauda understood that he was a Speaker."

"Theo...." Severus warned. Theo sighed and looked at his father almost pleading. Severus rolled his eyes and nodded.

"Fine. I understood too. I can speak it too. I didn't understand what was different at first. It sounds just like English to me. I never heard another person speak it, obviously, with me being the only person who speaks it currently alive. Or with a body, I should say. Anyway, when he switch to English I realized who he was. He wanted me to do something for him. I told him basically in so many words to go to hell. He shot the Cruciotis at me and I dodged and sent a Heart Stopper at him. I know. Don't say it. Dark magic. But it's not really dark. Do you think an expeliarmius is really going to slow down a Dark Lord? Its not the magic that's Dark anyway, it's the intent it's used for. Then he laughed at me and I surprised him by sending one of my own creations at him."

"That's the spell I walked in on?" Severus said. Theo looked at him.

"It depends. I used two of my own today. The first one was one that I had been working on since I came here. I knew I would see him again. And I wanted him to feel everything I had gone through. My pain, anger, hurt, loss. Everything that he had caused. I turned it into a spell putting my feelings behind it. In Latin it literally translates into Feel my pain. Anyway, while he was otherwise occupied, I knew I had to get his soul out of the body so I used a soul evictions spell that I read about. He tried to go back to the body even though it was dead and I didn't want to risk it, so I used another one I made burning the body to ash instantly."

They both stared at him. Severus once again thought about how similar they were. He too had created his own spells. His equally dark. This boy was smart. Maybe smarter than he was at his age. He would need guidance in the years to come to make sure he didn't make the same mistakes as Severus did. He looked at the Headmaster who smiled and nodded his head. Severus looked back at his son who no matter what anyone thought, was innocent in so many ways. He cleared his throat.

"Theo, how would you like to come live with me from now on?"

* * *

**Pectoris Subsisto- Shortened version of pectus pectoris subsisto with in Latin means Heart Stopper. I figured it would be considered a Dark Spell.**

**Sentiopoena**-**Shortened version of sentio meus poena with translate to feel my pain.**

**Evict Animus-Evict Soul**

**Exurornus-Exuro ut ornus-burn to ash.**

**A/N I figured I haven't updated in a couple days so here is another chapter for you guys. There is only one more chapter left.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

The Great Hall was filled. Theo could hear the chatter all the way from the other end of the hall. Madam Pomfrey had finally let him go. It was the end of the year feast and everyone would be going home first thing in the morning. He took a deep breath and opened the doors. Everyone went silent as he made his way to the Slytherin table. He sat down next to Draco and they patted him on his back.

He looked at his goblet of water and grinned. He pointed it at his cup from under the table and whispered a little spell he had found in his father's library.

"Undacruor."

He watched as his water turned blood red. He took a sip and had to keep from moaning. Water to blood was a spell he had been looking for all year. He just knew it existed. It just had to.

Dumbledore stood up and the Hall fell silent.

"Another year has come and passed. I look forward to seeing all of you next year. Now, for the points. As you can see Gryffindor and Slytherin are tied for first place. I have some last minute points to award. To a Ms. Granger, for putting rivalry aside to help a fellow student that was not in her own house, I award fifty points." The Gryffindors cheered and the Slytherins looked at him in disgust. He ignored them and continued. "To a Mr. Malfoy, for following his gut instinct and for seeking help when help was needed, I award fifty points." The Hall went wild, they were tied again. Everyone was thinking the same thing. What the hell was crazy old man up to. "And finally, to a Mr. Potter, for out smarting the most cunning and slyest man since Salazar Slytherin himself, I award fifty points. Mr. Potter, you are a true Slytherin. Be proud of it."

The roar from all the tables was so deafening, Theo had to cover his sensitive ears. Everyone was wondering who was the most cunning man since one of the founders of the school and how Theo out smarted him. Also why their Gryffindor Headmaster told a Slytherin to be proud of who he was. Theo stared at the Headmaster. It seemed that an old dog _could _learn new tricks. Dumbledore was finally figuring out that his prejudiced was pushing the Slytherins away and decided to shape up. All thanks to a Melanthios Potter. The son of a Gryffindor muggleborn and a Slytherin half blood born vampire.

The hall decorations changed to green and silver and the chatter started to die down. And Theo realized something. He was happy. He was going to be living with his father over the summer. His father even said that the Headmaster was adding a spare room in his quarters over the summer so if he wanted he could stay with him during the school year. Yes, things were looking up for him. He had friends, a family, and a place to belong.

He hoped next year was just as good.

* * *

**There last chapter. I hope you like it. I'm working on a couple other fics right now, but I hope to get back to this and right a sequel.**


End file.
